La dernière promesse
by The Lonely Darkness
Summary: Mattie, tienes que prometerme que un día tu y yo estaremos junto en Francia, tengo que mostrarte lo hermosa que es, nadie debería morir sin haber ido a Francia, ¿no te parece?


**¡HOLA! Algo para quitarme el estrés nada especial disfrútenlo!**

_Miel eres calor eres sin fin__  
__No tenemos culpa esto es así__  
__Nunca es cosa fácil tu voz me hace bien pero después__  
__Que daríamos por vernos otra vez__  
__Nuca es cosa fácil amor tu eres miel en mi piel__  
__Que daríamos por vernos otra vez_

_**Elizabeth Gurrión**_

Esas cosas pasaron hace muchos años, cuando todavía era un joven soñador e ingenuo que pensaba que el amor se podía encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina, siempre fui considerado la persona más inocente del mundo y sí que lo fui, pero de eso ya paso muchísimo tiempo y de ese tierno niño solo quedan algunos restos en este Viejo enfermo.

Comenzó hace mucho tiempo como les dije anteriormente, el jovencito rubio de bonitos ojos violetas tras las gafas con el tierno oso polar era yo, Matthew Williams, hijo bastardo del importante Sr. Alexander Jones, dueño de Jones Corporations, nunca fui tratado diferente de mi hermano Alfred, a decir verdad la señora Jones siempre quiso tener más hijos pero su situación podría empeorar si engendraba otro hijo así que decidieron dejarlo así, al momento de verme me acepto con los brazos abiertos y me recibió en su casa.

Nunca tuve problemas en mi vida y llevé una existencia relativamente cómoda toda mi vida, hasta que lo conocí a él, era un amigo de mi hermano y su compañero en la universidad, cabe decir que era mayor que yo y estaba mucho más experimentado en algunas cosas de la que yo estaría jamás.

Su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy, un hombre de lo más atrayente, llevaba el sedoso cabello recogido en una coleta lo que lo hacía parecer una masa de oro puro, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, el azul más profundo que jamás podre olvidar en lo que me reste de vida, tenía la piel de un blanco un tanto pálido que le daba un toque de suavidad en sus hermosos rasgos, tenía un acento algo extraño por lo que su voz era un tanto seductora y cantarina dándole un toque de diversión, vestía con excelencia y al parecer le encantaba el color blanco, caminaba con elegancia y su porte era inigualable. Pero lo que más me maravillo de esa persona eran sus manos, de dedos largos y delgados, tan blancos como los trajes que acostumbraba usar, se movían con gentileza y siempre estaban cálidos, tan diferentes a mis manos pequeñas y frías, por la falta de contacto con el mundo.

-¿Te preocupa algo_, je touche_ Mattie? Tal vez _papa_ Francis pueda ayudarte con tus problemas, ¿porque no me lo cuentas y dejas que me encargue de todos?- la vida era perfecta cuando Francis se encontraba en la casa, por supuesto que yo jamás tuve el valor de decírselo, ¿Cómo iban a tomárselo todos? En ese momento solo era un mocoso estúpido y manipulable que tenía miedo de hasta su propia sombre, por lo que mi voluntad pronto fue reducida a nada, aunque con el todo era diferente, me escuchaba y además tomaba en cuenta todo lo que yo tenía que decir. Pero todo lo bueno se termina ¿o no, _papa_ Francis?

- Sabes _mignon_ Matthew, pronto regresare a Francia y trabajare como artista, pintare todo lo que mis ojos vean y me casare con Madeleine y todo será como debió haber sido desde un principio. Tu serás mi padrino de bodas y tendrás que llevarme el mejor regalo de todos, _¿oui?, _tengo un amigo allá en Francia, es británico y se llama Arthur seguro y te llevas bien con él, aunque no creo que sus cejas asesinas te dejen acercarte mucho- sabía que Francis estaba comprometido y que planeaba casarse en secreto con esa chica, pero aun así mis sentimientos no pudieron refrenarse y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente enamorado de él.

El verano había pasado, también el otoño y estaba por llegar el invierno, mi estación del año favorita, aunque en esos momentos la odie con toda mi alma, Francis se iría en algunos días y se casaría con la chica de sus sueños, no podía ser tan egoísta como para impedirle tener esa completa felicidad.

Trate de pasar con el el mayor tiempo posible, pero él no paraba de hablar de su antiguo hogar, de sus padres a los que no frecuentaba, a sus amigos extraños que se hacían llamar el "Bad Touch Trio", su mejor amigo Arthur que según él estaba loco y de mi tema más difícil: la boda. Todo era Madeleine, inclusive llego a decirme que me parecía muchísimo a ella, que tal vez y hasta éramos hermanos. Esa fue la mejor etapa de mi vida, por supuesto que lo fue.

El final llego de todas maneras, Francis salió de Nueva York a Francia un 23 de diciembre de 1968, y jamás volví a verlo, la invitación de la boda llego unos años después decía que Francis y Madeleine se casarían y que yo simplemente me quedaría solo como siempre lo había estado. Alfred asistió y según me dijo muchos años después se quedó prendado del mejor amigo de Francis, Arthur, y se fugó con él a Inglaterra. Mis padres al enterarse de la deserción de su hijo primogénito trataron de ocultar la vergüenza del apellido Jones y lo dieron por muerto, sufrieron una gran decepción de la cual jamás pudieron recuperarse.

Yo por mi parte cumplí con mi obligación de la familia, tome las riendas de la empresa, me case, tuve 4 hijos y tengo 10 nietos, ahora que mi vida está hecha y mi esposa muerta, tal vez aun pueda ver a Francis por última vez, sé que mi muerte se acerca y no quiero morir sin que crea que no fui a verlo aunque sea una vez.

Llegue a la dirección que me dio Alfred, después de todo ellos siguieron en contacto después de tanto tiempo y su amistad había perdurado se veía algo sorprendido cuando me la dio pero debe ser por el momento en el que la pedí, el sabia tan bien como yo que yo ya no estaba en las mismas condiciones de antes pero aun así decidió entregármela.

Pronto me encontré con una casita un tanto rustica con un gran árbol del que colgaban algunos columpios roídos por el tiempo sin usar y una banca de madera en el enorme porche, había un hombre sentado ahí, debía tener algunos años más que yo pero se veía mucho más saludable, su cabello se había vuelto blanco pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como los recordaba y a pesar del tiempo su gusto por la ropa seguía siendo excelente. Me invito a sentarme con un gesto de su mano. Me acerque y lo contemple por un momento, finalmente decidí sentarme.

-Hey Matthew, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, te espere mucho ¿sabes?- su tono era el de un suave reproche dado a un esposo cariñoso por llegar tarde, pronto regrese a los momentos en los que ambos éramos jóvenes en las calles de Nueva York y los recueros inundaron de pronto mi mente.

-No mucho, me case, tuve hijos y me hice más rico, y ¿tu?, ¿Qué hiciste tu Francis?- yo sabía lo que él había hecho, él se hizo verdaderamente famoso, sus pinturas valían más que la cabeza del presidente, lástima que en el tiempo que estuve en el hospital súbitamente se dejó de hablar de él, que poco dura la fama.

-No mucho, pinte algunos cuadros y me gane unos millones, ¿a qué viniste _Mattie_?, no viniste a preguntarme de mi vida, ¿verdad?, ¿quieres contarle tus problemas a _papa_ Francis?

-_Vous êtes mon seul amour et la première_- lo solté de repente, porque sabía que si no lo hacía es probable que no lo hiciera nunca y posiblemente moriría con eso, estaba tan asustado de lo que pasaría después que no me di cuenta cuando fue que Francis había empezado reírse y pronto le faltó el aire, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Ah, ¿sí?...eso ya lo sabía, lo supe desde siempre _Mattie- _EH?!, ahora entiendo el porqué de sus carcajadas, bueno yo nunca fui una persona a la que se le daba muy bien esconder cosas por lo que en ese entonces debí de ser muy obvio.

-Y bien, ¿Qué respondes a eso?- para eso era que había hecho todo el viaje, lo único que siempre me importó era lo que Francis tenía que decir de mí, lo único que me importaría siempre. Tenía que saber antes de morir que era lo que Francis sentía por mí, o que al menos llego a sentiré alguna vez.

-Creo que esa respuesta siempre la has sabido _petit ange- _iba a protestar cuando sentí esos labios tan anhelados en los míos y por un segundo pensé que tal vez y solo tal vez las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores. Después de unos instantes nos separamos y Francis se levantó de la banca, estaba caminando en dirección contraria a la casa cuando le grite:

-¡¿Volveré a verte?!- siempre estaba asustado por perder a mis seres queridos y justo ahora presentía que algo malo iba a suceder. Francis no se volteó a verme, solo metió una mano a su bolsillo y levanto la otra sin girarse ni una vez y de pronto me pareció ver de nuevo al Francis de hace 50 años con su elegante caminar y la sonrisa fresca en los labios y por un momento me alegre de haber pasado todo eso, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me percate de un joven de ojos tristes que me miraba con preocupación.

-Disculpe Señor, ¿acaso está usted perdido?, no parece ser de aquí, además el dueño de esa casa murió hace algunos días- me quede de piedra, acababa de hablar con él hace unos segundos, lo más probable es que este jovencito este confundido.

-¿Vivía aquí el señor Francis Bonnefoy?- rogaba para que el chico estuviera equivocado y me dijera que se trataba de otra persona, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no lo estaba y que Francis ya no estaba más aquí.

-Sí, murió hace 4 días pidiendo ver a un hombre llamado Matthew Williams, pobre estoy seguro de que le hubiera encantado despedirse de el- las cosas eran así.

Le dio las gracias al muchacho y se fue con la sonrisa más grande que pudo tener en toda su vida recordando la promesa que Francis y el hicieron muchos años atrás.

_-Mattie, tienes que prometerme que un día tu y yo estaremos junto en Francia, tengo que mostrarte lo hermosa que es, nadie debería morir sin haber ido a Francia, ¿no te parece?-su sonrisa podía convencerte de hacer cualquier tontería, incluso esa de ir y recorrer Francia de pies a cabeza_

_-Sí, te prometo que un día tu y yo estaremos juntos en Francia- sueños infantiles que por un momento te hicieron muy feliz, claro que nunca pensaste que se lo tomaría enserio._

_**Oye Francis, eres un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?...**_

Dejen reviews! _Au revoir…_


End file.
